


Kissaphobic

by FARFROMPARKER



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Lukereggie Fluff, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Panromantic Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters's Flannel (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FARFROMPARKER/pseuds/FARFROMPARKER
Summary: In which Luke tells his boyfriend, Reggie, that he’s asexual in the best way he knows how— a song.this isn’t proofread so if there’s mistakes...jus go with it :D
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Kissaphobic

**Author's Note:**

> ace luke supremacy!!!

Luke always wondered what the big deal with sex was. His classmates acted like they couldn’t live without it— like it was some kind of lifeline. Luke didn’t get it...was he supposed to? He just never got turned on by the idea of being sweaty and heavy breathing with someone. It sounded uncomfortable, truly. He wouldn’t have said that if you asked him that back in 1995 though. Luke always thought everyone was repulsed by the idea of being that sweaty and that close. Everyone was probably just way better at faking it. So, he faked it too. He was having sex but that doesn’t mean he enjoyed it, right? He was just doing it because he thought he was supposed to. He saw how the other boys acted and just copied their actions. I mean, that’s why porn existed right? To show people how to fake it— because those people were obviously faking it. 

Luke never had the right words for what he felt, he didn’t think there was a word in existence to describe his emotions. But, when he came back in 2020 he found out that there was in fact two words for what he was feeling. Panromantic Asexual. Those words felt right. Just because the words felt right doesn’t mean he had told anyone. He especially didn’t tell his boyfriend, Reggie. He didn’t think Reggie would want to be with him anymore if he told him. I mean, Reggie hadn’t tried anything yet but of course one day he would try to do...something. Doesn't every teenage boy. He liked being with Reggie, he liked the flowers and the dinners and the make-outs— but he didn’t want anything more. He merely enjoyed the company of Reggie more than he would enjoy any sexual encounter with the boy. He was just scared that Reggie didn’t feel the same way. Last week Sunday— Reggie tried to do more and Luke successfully stopped it before it could happen. He gave the excuse that he was tired, which of course Reggie respected and instead they cuddled. This week Sunday, Luke planned to tell Reggie. He wrote a song— which was his favourite way of communicating— and planned to tell Reggie with the song titled ‘kissaphobic’. The title was a little exaggerated but that was the point. This was a big part of Luke that he’d been figuring out for years (literally). He wanted the love of his life to know. This didn’t make him any less terrified though. What if Reggie never actually liked him and just wanted to have sex with him? What if that’s the only reason he was so nice all this time? Luke quickly pushed the horrible thoughts out of his mind and the moment he did Reggie entered the garage. 

Luke had made a lovely area on the floor with tons of pillows and a half blue, half red picnic basket filled with their favourite foods in the centre of it. Of course, his guitar lay on a pillow in the area he planned to sit. Reggie was smiling when he saw the set up “Luke...oh my god, this is lovely. You really didn’t have to-“ he said taking a seat on a blue cushion.

Luke smiled taking a seat next to him, on a similar cushion except it was red “No, I did have to.” he kissed Reggie and pulled back quickly “I wanted to tell you something.” He said. His cheeks were a rosy colour— he was getting nervous. 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Reggie looked intrigued at his boyfriend 

Luke looked behind him picking up his guitar “I decided to tell you by way of a song.” He smiled. Reggie clapped his hands excitedly and waited for luke to start. “I’ll explain after but I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while.” Luke finally said before beginning to play the chords. 

Reggie was surprised by the lyrics but also amazing by how beautiful it all sounded and enjoyed it nonetheless. He couldn’t figure out exactly what his boyfriend was saying. Was he allergic to kissing or something? Is that even possible? Reggie waited for luke to finish. He stood up clapping loudly and sat back down “So, what was that about? Do you not wanna kiss me anymore? Did i do something?” Reggie bombarded Luke with questions.

“Reg, I love kissing you. It's like my favourite extracurricular activity. But, that wasn’t the point of the song. I was trying to tell you I’m….im asexual.” Luke felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. 

Reggie furrowed his eyebrows and a confused expression covered his face “Asexual? What’s that... I’ve never heard that word before.” 

Luke put his guitar down and held Reggie’s hands while looking into his eyes “It means I don’t experience sexual attraction. Now, before you ask- sexual attraction and romantic attraction are two different things. I love romantic stuff and i love that part of the relationship...just not so much the sex part. It isn’t because you repulse me, I promise- this is just how I am. I love you Reggie and I knew I had to tell you before something happens and I regret it.” 

Reggie’s confused expression was replaced with a blank one for a few minutes “Oh I get it, You still wanna kiss but you just don’t wanna have sex. Of course Luke, I’m not with you for the sex. I’m with you for YOU. I love you.” They both shared a smile and then kissed

Reggie pulled away “Wait so why’d you name it kissaphobic?” He asks 

“Because kissaphobic is more catchy and rhymes with more things than sexaphobic.” They both laughed and went back to kissing

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
